Cook, I love you
by Hoseki Hime
Summary: Dipecat dari pekerjaan, diusir dari kontrakan dan ditipu oleh teman. Apalagi yg lebih sial dalam hidup Zoro. Tapi bertemu Sanji memecahkan semua masalahnya, bahkan masalah hatinya. / setting AU, yaoi / special for Cendy Hoseki


**Disclaimer: One Piece dan karakternya punya Eiichiro Oda, saya tidak memperoleh royalti dalam bentuk apapun dari **_**entry**_** ini****. dan juga mangaka yang manga-nya saya jadikan ide untuk **_**fict**_** ini. **_**well**_**, ini novelisasi dari manga yang saya lupa judulnya karena sudah dibaca lama sekali. **_**gomenasai**_** *bows***

**Warnings: alternative universe, out of characters**** (ya ampuun, maafkan saya)****, shounen ai, yaoi**

**Pair: ZoroXSanji **

**Rated: ****M untuk kata-kata kasar dan lemon *uhuk***

**Spesial ****untuk Cendy Hoseki**

.

.

.

…**enjoy…**

"Maaf, Zoro." Pria bernama Dracule Mihawk pemilik _artist_ _management_ yang khusus menyediakan artis pengganti untuk film laga itu menarik nafas berat. "Kuakui kau berbakat."

Yang dimintai maaf lalu bertanya, "Tapi kenapa?"

Pria bernama Zoro dengan rambut hijaunya yang tidak biasa itu merasa dia tidak salah apa-apa selama ini. Dia berkelakuan baik, dia selalu meningkatkan kemampuannya, dan dia sudah akan mengalahkan Ryuma, rivalnya. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba bosnya malah meminta maaf seolah ….

"Kau sebaiknya mencoba jalan yang lain untuk karir ini." Dracule Mihawk lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi di belakang meja kerjanya.

Dia dipecat.

Dan Zoro tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh untuk alasan yang sebenarnya dia sudah tahu. Dracule Mihawk tidak mau krunya dibebani orang macam Zoro.

Pria muda bersurai hijau itu lalu mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan bosnya.

.

.

**Cook, I love you**

.

.

Kalau tidak mau dibilang sial maka mungkin Zoro sedang dijauhi Dewi Fortuna. Dewi Fortuna mungkin sedang marah padanya sehingga beberapa hari terakhir ini Zoro mengalami beberapa kejadian yang bisa dibilang tidak mengenakkan. Dimulai dari dia yang dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Dia bekerja sebagai aktor pemeran pengganti. Bukan pekerjaan sulit mengingat dia memang sangat suka berlaga, berkelahi, dan bermain pedang. Dia bahkan punya beberapa katana sebagai koleksinya. Yang dia tidak habis pikir hanya kenapa bosnya memecatnya dengan alasan klise begitu.

Lupakan hal itu. Hanya membuatnya semakin jengkel saja.

Sejak tiga jam yang lalu dia sudah duduk di tangga taman kota karena dia tidak tahu harus tidur di mana. Ah ya. Satu lagi keadaan dirinya yang tidak mengenakkan. Dua lagi kalau ikut menghitung juga keadaan perutnya yang sangat kelaparan.

Percaya atau tidak, semua orang rasanya berkomplot untuk memusuhinya hari ini. Ketika dia tadi pulang ke kamar kontrakannya, pemiliknya bilang kalau teman sekamarnya meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Dan yang lebih tidak beruntungnya, temannya—yang sekarang tidak lagi— membawa kabur seluruh barang-barang dan juga uangnya. Uang hasil pekerjaannya. Dan bahkan sekarang dia sudah tidak bekerja lagi.

_See_?

Dewi Fortuna—walaupun dia tidak pernah percaya keberadaannya, dan setelah semua ini semakin tidak percaya—memang sedang marah padanya. Berturut-turut dalam sehari dia mengalami kejadian mengenaskan seperti ini. Dan sekarang dia hanya berbekal tas kecil berisi sepasang pakaiannya yang selalu dipersiapkannya untuk latihan dan koleksi katana-nya. Dia selalu membawa ketiaga pedang itu bersamanya kemana-mana. Hanya itu. Karena memang ketika dia kembali ke kamar sewaannya tadi siang, dia tidak bisa masuk karena dia tidak memiliki kunci dan memang kamar tersebut menurut si pemilik, sudah kosong.

Zoro bersumpah akan membunuh orang tersebut kalau dia bertemu lagi.

Zoro menghela nafas. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang coba? Uang tidak ada, tempat tinggal juga tidak, dan dia kelaparan. Coba kalau ada seseorang yang baik hati memberikannya semua itu sekarang. Minimal makan dan tidur untuk malam ini agar besok pagi dia bisa mencari pekerjaan. Apa saja.

"Oi, moss-head!"

Zoro mendelik pada asal suara barusan. Dia tahu warna rambutnya tidak biasa tapi tidak harus dicela juga kan? Malah dicela kepala lumut pula. Rasanya urat marah tercetak di dahinya sekarang. Apa orang itu tidak tahu kalau hari ini Zoro sedang kesal?

"Kau sudah duduk di sana sejak tiga jam yang lalu! Kau sedang kabur dari rumah ya?"

Dan Zoro tidak dapat menjawab apa-apa ketika kedua iris kelabunya menemukan sesosok manusia dengan rambut pirang sedang menatap dirinya. Bagi Zoro, pria muda dihadapannya ini tidak terlalu istimewa. Hanya saja, entah kenapa mata Zoro tak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Pria itu tampak berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua lengan ke dalam saku celananya dan rokoknya menggantung di ujung bibirnya. Mata beriris birunya yang hanya tampak sebelah karena sebelahnya lagi ditutupi poni menatap Zoro seolah sedang meneliti. _What the hell_, ada apa dengan dirinya? Mengapa matanya seakan tak mau beralih dari makhluk pirang abstrak yang sudah menghinanya tadi? Tidak, tidak, Zoro tidak melongo menatap pria itu kok. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya? Hanya alisnya saja yang semakin berkerut.

"Oi! Kau bisu ya?"

Buuzzzz….

Hilang sudah keterpesonaan Zoro barusan. Sekarang dia sangat kesal. Hilang sudah segala kebaikan orang tersebut di matanya akibat kalimat demi kalimat kasar yang keluar dari lisan orang tersebut. Oh ya ampun. Tampangnya boleh saja menarik tapi mulutnya pedas minta ampun.

"Bukan urusanmu, alis aneh," desis Zoro sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari orang tersebut.

Ah ya, alisnya memang aneh sih, melingkar begitu.

"Aku baik-baik bertanya padamu dan kau menghinaku?" Orang itu menghembuskan asap rokoknya dan berjalan mendekat. "Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!"

Zoro mendelik lagi pada orang asing yang sekarang sedang berdiri tepat di depannya yang masih duduk itu. Kalau dipikir lagi, dimananya orang asing itu bertanya baik-baik? Sejak tadi dia bertanya kasar dan bernada pedas juga menghina.

"Kau mencelaku dan kau bilang itu baik-baik!" Zoro setengah berteriak pada orang asing itu tapi kemudian dia menghela nafas berusaha mengendalikan diri. Dipalingkannya tatapannya dari pria tersebut.

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" Orang itu balik meneriaki Zoro. "Kau pikir aku tidak curiga kau duduk di sini selama tiga jam?"

Tidak termaafkan lagi. Sudah cukup. Kenapa ada orang yang suka usil mencampuri urusan orang lain seperti pria blonde di hadapannya ini sih? Apa dia tidak punya sesuatu yang lain yang lebih berguna untuk dikerjakan ketimbang menghina seseorang yang sedang kehilangan semangat?

Zoro lalu berdiri, "Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu, idiot!"

Apa orang itu tidak tahu kalau Zoro sedang ingin membunuh? Jangan salahkan dia kalau nanti terjadi pertumpahan darah di sana.

"HEEH!" Orang itu lalu bergerak cepat ke arah Zoro dan mencengkram kerah bajunya, "Kau cari mati ya? Mau melawanku?"

Zoro lalu mencengkram balik lengan orang itu dan melepaskannya dari kerah bajunya. _Mood_-nya untuk berkelahi sukses meningkat.

"Kau pikir aku takut?!"

Dan Zoro membanting orang tersebut.

Terengah, agak terkejut juga dia ketika orang itu tidak terjungkal dan tetap dapat berdiri dengan baik. Tapi keterkejutannya tidak berlangsung lama ketika orang itu mengayunkan kaki kanannya mengarah pada wajah Zoro.

JDUAKH!

Tendangan orang itu lumayan juga. Kalau Zoro tidak menutupi dengan lengannya mungkin hidungnya sudah patah dan berlumuran darah. Merasa ada kesempatan, Zoro memegangi kaki orang itu dan memutarnya agar membuat orang itu terjungkal. Tapi sepertinya orang itu memang petarung karena dengan keadaan diputar begitu dia mau menghantam lagi wajah Zoro dengan lututnya. Dan Zoro tidak kalah sigap untuk langsung menunduk sehingga tendangan lutut orang itu hanya menebas angin.

Zoro sudah melepaskan pegangannya pada kaki orang asing itu dan berdiri lagi. Melemaskan jemarinya untuk bersiap meninju orang itu kalau dia menyerang lagi. Orang tersebut juga berdiri di depannya. Zoro takjub juga rokoknya yang sejak tadi menggantung di bibir itu tidak jatuh.

Desau angin malam menelisiki indera dengar kedua pria yang sedang berhadapan itu. Saling berusaha membaca arah gerakan yang mungkin akan dilancarkan lawannya. Belum ada satupun yang bergerak. Sampai—

Gruguukk …

—sepertinya perut Zoro sudah tidak bisa menahan lapar lagi sampai besok pagi. Zoro mengerjap. Begitu juga pria blonde itu. Keduanya hening. Seolah mengira-ngira siapa yang mau bicara lebih dulu.

"Sudah sejak kapan kau tidak makan?"

Orang asing itu bertanya. Nada suaranya terdengar khawatir. Dan Zoro tidak tahu kenapa. Apa suara perutnya barusan kelewat keras ya?

"Err… Sejak pagi tadi."

Pria blonde tersebut berjalan cepat dan meraih lengan Zoro, "Ikut aku kalau begitu."

Zoro meronta dan melepaskan genggaman tersebut, "Jangan memerintahku, pirang."

Pria asing itu berbalik, alisnya bertaut, "Kau mau makan tidak?"

Alarm tanda lapar di kepala Zoro berdering nyaring sekali lagi. Dan kali ini dia tidak menolak ketika pria yang bahkan tidak diketahuinya namanya itu menarik tangannya dan berlari.

.

**ZoSanIsLove**

.

"Jadi … Sebenarnya kau ini berbakat tapi mereka menganggapmu hanya jadi beban?"

Serasa ada panah menancap di jantung Zoro. Benar begitu sih, tapi kan tidak harus dikatakan sejelas itu. Zoro menaikkan bibir dan melanjutkan suapannya alih-alih menanggapi perkataan pria pirang yang tadi menariknya untuk ikut.

Tidak menyangka akan dibawa ke sebuah restoran, Zoro menurut saja ketika dibawa masuk. Mereka masuk lewat pintu belakang karena memang restoran tersebut sudah tutup. Awalnya dia kaget ketika disuruh duduk di dapur dan disuruh menunggu sementara pria itu memasak. Tapi setelah mengetahui kalau pria itulah pemilik restoran ini, dia pun paham. Dan sekarang, dia sedang menikmati nasi goreng sederhana tapi sangat lezat.

"Siapa namamu tadi?"

Zoro mengangkat wajah dari piringnya dan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan datar, "Zoro. Roronoa Zoro."

"Panggil aku Sanji saja," ujar pria pirang tersebut sambil duduk di depan Zoro. "Kusarankan kau tidak usah kembali ke agensimu yang lalu."

Zoro bukan orang yang terlalu suka membicarakan tentang dirinya terlebih pada seseorang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi berbicara dengan orang ini terasa nyaman terlebih dia diberi makan enak saat dia memang benar-benar membutuhkannya. Berarti orang ini orang baik kan?

"Memang aku tidak mau." Zoro meletakkan sendoknya. "Aku akan mencari yang lain."

"Itu baru namanya semangat," jawab Sanji. Dia menyulut rokoknya dan seketika menghembuskan asap pertamanya.

Zoro menghela nafas, "Aku tahu mereka menertawakanku. Tapi aku yang akan tertawa paling akhir ketika meraih cita-citaku sebagai aktor laga terkenal. Nomor satu di seluruh dunia."

Sanji terkekeh, "Mereka boleh menertawakanmu atau mengejekmu. Tapi kau penuh semangat jadi pertahankan itu dan bangkitlah untuk maju. Dan aku sepertinya menyukaimu, moss-head. Sanji tersenyum sambil mengacak helai hijau milik Zoro.

"Apa-apaan kau pegang-pegang kepalaku?" sergah Zoro sambil menepis jemari Sanji. "dua puluh empat tahun sudah cukup tua untuk dibegitukan, dartbrow."

Sanji menunjuk muka Zoro dengan jemari yang menjepit rokok di antara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, "Heh … Tetap saja aku lebih tua darimu, marimo."

Zoro mengangkat alis, "Memangnya berapa usiamu?"

"Dua tujuh," jawab Sanji lugas. "Mau apa kau?"

Zoro hanya mencibir ketika dilihatnya pria blonde itu terkekeh karena merasa menang. Lalu kalau lebih tua lalu apa? Seenaknya mengacak kepala orang lain. Zoro melirik piringnya yang sudah kosong sementara perutnya belum penuh. Sebenarnya dia segan tapi sepertinya di wajan masih ada sisa nasi tadi, jadi dia dengan tidak tahu malu ingin meminta tambah.

"Oi, cook."

Sanji menoleh pada Zoro, "Hm?"

"Aku mau tambah," ujar Zoro pelan.

"Aku tahu masakanku memang yang paling enak." Sanji hanya terkekeh pelan, "Dan ya ampun… aku baru sadar kalau makanmu banyak juga. Sama saja dengan Luffy."

Sanji lalu bangkit menuju kompor yang di atasnya masih terletak wajan tempat dia memasak tadi. Diambilnya piring baru untuk menaruh nasi goreng yang masih ada di wajan untuk kemudian diberikan pada Zoro.

"Luffy?" Alis Zoro berkerut.

"Hm." Sanji mengangguk. "Teman. Kalau datang selalu menghabiskan sisa makanan restoran. Anak itu."

Sanji meletakkan piring baru berisi nasi goreng yang baru saja dipindahkannya dari wajan di depan Zoro, "Makanlah."

Zoro menyeringai sedikit dan makan lagi. Sanji hanya diam memperhatikannya saja sampai isi piring itu hampir habis. Mereka sama sekali tidak bicara. Zoro sepertinya sangat lapar. Dan Sanji, dia suka memperhatikan orang yang menikmati masakannya.

"Jadi kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Sanji lagi.

Zoro terpaku. Dia baru ingat. Dia tidak punya rumah lagi. Suapannya berhenti setelah dengan cepat dia menelan nasi di mulutnya.

"Aku … tidak punya rumah … lagi."

Zoro hanya menggenggam sendoknya kelewat erat. Oh yeah. Dia teringat akan teman sekamarnya yang membawa kabur seluruh hartanya. Dan keinginan membunuhnya semakin besar. Bahkan dengan sendok di tangannya sekarang pun mungkin Zoro dapat melakukan pembunuhan itu.

"Kalau begitu tinggal di sini saja." Sanji berujar dengan anda cuek.

Zoro mengangkat alis, "Huh?"

Ingat kalau Zoro tadi ketika pertama kali dia melihat pria blonde ini dia mengiranya adalah malaikat? Ah berlebihan. Orang baik saja cukup. Sepertinya anggapannya tidak salah. Itu tadi tawaran kan? Dan kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali seumur hidup.

"Benar boleh?" Zoro harus memastikannya, tentu saja. Hei, siapa tahu pria ini bercanda kan?

"Tentu saja tidak gratis," jawab Sanji. "Kau bisa bantu-bantu aku di restoran sambil kau cari pekerjaan baru juga."

Zoro tidak tahu seperti apa senangnya dia. Tapi dia tersenyum tipis dan berdiri dari kursinya lalu membungkuk, "Arigatou."

Sanji tampak terkejut tapi setelahnya dia mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah, "Sudahlah."

Zoro duduk lagi di kursinya, "Boleh tambah lagi?" tanyanya.

Sanji mengerutkan alisnya, "Perutmu terbuat dari apa sih?"

.

**ZoSanIsLove**

.

"Sudah dapat pekerjaan baru, marimo?"

Zoro mengangkat wajahnya yang lesu dan alis bertaut, "Ternyata sulit mencari agensi baru. Kupikir datang dan menunjukkan sedikit keahlian lalu aku akan langsung diterima."

Sanji lalu meletakkan sepiring nasi kare di depan Zoro, "Makan dulu."

Zoro tidak menjawab karena wangi masakan yang sudah memerangkap hidungnya, "Itadakimasu!"

Zoro sebenarnya segera ingin pergi dan mencari tempat tinggal untuk dirinya sendiri. Bukannya apa-apa, sudah tiga minggu Zoro seperti ini, makan dan tidur gratis. Sanji kelihatannya tidak masalah sih. Buktinya dia tidak menyinggung soal pembayaran sewa dan semacamnya. Bahkan tidak menyuruh Zoro untuk membantunya di restoran. Mungkin karena jera juga. Zoro tidak mungkin lupa ketika dia dengan sukarela menawarkan bantuan untuk mengantarkan pesanan makan siang pada pelanggan yang memesan lewat telepon, dia malah tersesat dan baru kembali setelah malam. Makanannya tidak pernah sampai kepada si pemesan. Belum lagi ketika dia membantu di dapur, masakan yang Sanji minta untuk dijaga malah dibiarkannya gosong. Jadi sepertinya Sanji tidak mau lagi menyuruh Zoro. Kecuali mungkin bersih-bersih setelah restoran tutup di malam hari.

Malam ini Zoro duduk sambil memandangi piringnya. Entah kenapa napsu makannya mendadak hilang. Makanan di piringnya cukup lezat, dia tahu itu. Mencium baunya saja dia sudah tahu. Tapi entah kenapa malam ini dia merasa tidak bersemangat. Dia terduduk lesu sambil memegang sendok dan menyendoki makanannya namun tidak menyuap sedikit pun.

PLETAK!

"Ouch! APA SIH MAKSUD—"

Zoro sudah akan memasang kuda-kuda untuk meninju siapapun itu yang menendang ubun-ubunnya barusan kalau saja dia tidak berhadapan dengan senyum menyeramkan di wajah Sanji. Dia kemudian duduk lagi. Pasrah sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit. Ditendang di kepala seperti itu siapa yang tidak berang?

"Kenapa tidak makan? Masakanku tidak enak?" tanya Sanji dengan nada ketus sambil menyulut rokoknya.

Zoro menggeleng, "Bukan."

"Lalu?" Sanji melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan menatap tajam pada Zoro, "Kau ada masalah?"

"Apa aku memang benar-benar boleh tinggal di sini sampai aku dapat pekerjaan?"

Sanji hanya menhisap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan kemudian menghembuskannya. Derik tembakau yang terbakar di jemarinya rasa-rasanya bisa terdengar karena heningnya ruangan itu jadinya. Zoro menunggu, tidak sabar, adrenalinnya memacu.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Tinggal di sini setelah kau punya pekerjaan juga tidak masalah."

Sanji lantas beranjak dan kembali ke dapurnya lagi ketika dia terhenti oleh sebuah pelukan dari belakangnya. Zoro menyusulnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Thanks ya, Sanji."

Zoro hanya bersenandung kecil ketika berbalik dan tidak tahu kalau Sanji mematung lebih lama di sana setelah dia melepas pelukannyam yang dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa seolah tubuhnya melakukan hal yang tidak diperintah otaknya.

.

**ZoSanIsLove**

.

Siang tadi rasanya Zoro ingin masuk kedalam kulkas. Meskipun hari ini terik sekali, Zoro lega bukan main. Agensi itu meloloskannya untuk menjadi bagian dari mereka dan bahkan sudah ditawari untuk beberapa _casting_. Mungkin dia bisa bermain di film laga lagi. Dan agensi ini, meskipun baru, mereka cukup berpengalaman dan sepertinya menghormati artisnya. Dan malam ini ketika dia turun dari bis di halte dekat restoran Sanji, dia tersenyum puas dengan kontrak baru dan berita bagus untuk dibawa ke rumah.

Sanji sedang membereskan beberapa wajan ketika Zoro masuk lewat dapur, seperti biasa. Zoro cuma diam di sana mengamati so koki blonde itu bolak-balik di dapurnya. Perbedaan yang sangat kontras antara rambut dan baju kokinya itu serta sepasang mata biru itu. Rasanya Zoro belum percaya kalau Sanji-lah yang menyelamatkannya. Ada rasa sayang yang berbeda dari sekedar kepada teman. Ya. Zoro menganggap Sanji begitu baik meskipun adu argument di antara mereka sering tak terelakkan. Tapi jika kemarin dia tak memberikan tempat tinggal mungkin dia hanya bertahan beberapa hari.

DUG!

"AWW!"

Zoro mengelus dahinya yang sepertinya benjol. Didapatinya sebuah sendok besi tergeletak di samping kakinya. Agaknya benda itulah yang barusan mendarat tidak mulus di dahinya.

"Daripada kau diam di sana bukankah lebih baik kau ikut membereskan kekacauan ini, Marimo," ujar Sanji tanpa melihat ke arah Zoro.

Zoro menaikkan sebelah bibirnya dan menarik napas menenangkan diri. Kalau bukan karena dia numpang tinggal gratis di rumah Sanji maka sudah ditebasnya leher si blonde itu. terkadang dia menginginkan berlatih tanding dengan si koki yang dirasanya cukup mahir beladiri.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?!" Sanji berteriak lagi, kali ini lebih jengkel.

"Iya! Iya!" serunya jengkel sambil menyeret kaki dari pintu, "berisik kau, alis aneh."

"Diamlah, otak otot dan bantu aku saja," rutuk Sanji lagi. "Kalau semua minta cuti bagaimana aku bisa menjalankan bisnis? Yang benar saja?"

Zoro kemudian mengambil alih pengepel dan embernya, "Cuti?"

"Ya, marimo. Dan logis tidak sih kalau mereka semua cuti dengan alasan yang sama yaitu adik melahirkan. Oh memangnya adiknya tidak punya suami."

Zoro hanya diam dan membantu mengepel lantai restoran. Restoran sudah dipasang penanda tutup di pintu depan. Sambil mengangkat kursi-kursi ke atas meja, Zoro memikirkan kata-kata bagus untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Sanji yang sedang _badmood_. Sementara sanji tampak membersihkan dapur, Zoro memilih melanjutkan membuang sampah-sampah.

"Oi, Marimo!"

"Hm?" Zoro tidak menoleh ketika merasa dipanggil barusan. Hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Kau tidak bilang sudah menandatangani kontrak baru eh?"

Zoro serta merta menoleh sepebuhnya pada Sanji yang entah bagaimana bisa memegang map kuning yang rencananya akan ditunjukkannya pada Sanji. Map berisi kontrak barunya. kontrak dengan agensi baru dan beberapa tawaran untuk _casting._

Seakan mengerti kebingungan Zoro, Sanji lantas berujar, "Kau menjatuhkannya tadi."

Zoro menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "_Well_, tadi aku mau mengabarkan hal itu padamu, Sanji. Yeah, kontrak baru."

Sanji menghambur padanya dan tanpa diduganya mengacak-acak rambut hijau pendeknya. Zoro gelagapan dan berusaha menghindar. Wajah Sanji yang tadi didapatinya seperti singa mengamuk sekarang sudah berubah melunak. Senyuman lebar terpatri di wajah si koki.

"Itu bagus kan? Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya? Kau mau makan apa? Aku akan memasakkannya. Dan sedikit sisa tepung mungkin bisa kuubah menjadi tart."

Zoro hanya termangu diam ketika menyaksikan punggung Sanji yang menjauh. Dia mau bilang terima kasih tapi sepertinya nanti saja. Dia tersenyum samar. Bersyukur karena ada yang ikut bahagia bersamanya. Rasanya seperti selamanya ketika kemudian Sanji, yang melarang Zoro membantunya, menghidangkan sebuah tart sederhana dengan ucapan 'congrats' di atasnya, sebotol soju, dan dua piring nasi kare. Dari wanginya saja perut Zoro sudah meronta kelaparan. Tanpa menunggu lagi, disambarnya sendok dan mereka pun mulai makan.

"Jadi, selamat ya, marimo," ujar Sanji setelah menghabiskan makanan di piringnya sambil mengangkat segelas soju, "Bersulang."

"Thanks," Jawab Zoro agak malu dan ikut mengangkat gelas.

"Aku ikut senang. Setidaknya tidak semua orang menolakmu. Ada yang sadar kalau kau punya kelebihan. Dan kurasa mengawali karir kembali akan membuat semangatmu bangkit kembali."

"Berkat kau juga eh. Makasih untuk makan, kamar, dan—"

"SANJIIIIIII~~"

Sanji tampak memijit pelipisnya, "Astaga."

Pintu dapur tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka dan sesosok makhluk melompat-lompat dari luar sana. Sebuah lompatan dari sesuatu seperti monyet yang mengenakan topi jerami kemudian bertengger di Sanji. Zoro melongo melihat makhluk aneh itu, yang sekarang sedang memeluk dan menggesek-gesekkan pipinya ke pipi Sanji. Entah kenapa Zoro kurang suka, begitu pun Sanji sebenarnya. Hanya saja Sanji tak bisa melepaskan makhluk tersebut karena memeluknya kelewat erat.

"Sanji! Lama tak jumpa."

Satu suara lagi berasal dari pintu. Dan Zoro mendapati seorang pria yang sama acak-acakannya meskipun mengenakan stelan jas dengan yang sedang memeluk Sanji. Pria itu membawa beberapa bungkusan besar dan meletakkannya begitu saja di atas meja.

"Oleh-oleh untukmu, baby," ujar si pria itu.

"Ace! Bisa tidak kau lepaskan Luffy dariku?" Sanji berujar penuh kejengkelan, "Luffy! Turun dariku! Ya ampuun!"

Yang disebut Ace hanya tertawa dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Zoro. Dan seolah-olah tak menyadari kehadiran Zoro di sana.

"Dia kangen sekali padamu tau. Sebulan tidak bertemu denganmu dia seperti akan menghabiskan isi kulkasmu katanya. Berikut kulkas-kulkasnya."

"Luffy! Turun atau kau tidak akan dapat makanan!"

Ancaman yang sepertinya cukup berhasil karena perlahan-lahan si Luffy itu beringsut turun dari gendongan Sanji dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan Ace.

"Aa~ Sanji~ Aku lapar~" rengek Luffy dengan wajah memelas dan memeluk Sanji lagi.

"Iya, iya. Tunggu di sini," ujar Sanji jengkel.

Sanji lalu berhasil melepaskan Luffy dengan paksa dari tubuhnya. Setelahnya dia beranjak kembali ke dapur dan membawa dua piring nasi kari lagi. Segera setelah diletakkan di depan kedua orang yang baru tiba itu, mereka langsung melahapnya dalam hitungan detik. Zoro hanya mampu berdecak antara kagum dan aneh.

"Apa hanya ini?" tanya Ace setelah bersendawa.

"Kau pikir kalian bisa makan gratis setiap saat? Aku tidak tahu kalian datang jadi aku hanya memasak itu. Dan lagi persediaan di dapurku hanya untuk restoran.

"Tapi aku masih lapar, Sanjiiiiii~~" Luffy memasang wajah lebih memelas di hadapan mereka. dan Sanji hanya menepuk dahinya minta ampun tapi tetap beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan makanan lagi.

"Hei," Ace menepuk pundak Zoro, "Kau orang baru? Kau tinggal di sini?" tanyanya pada Zoro yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya dan sedang menenggak soju.

"Ya. Sudah tiga minggu. Aku numpang tinggal dengan Sanji," jawab Zoro sekenanya.

Ace menyodorkan tangannya mengajak bersalaman, "Ace. Dan dia Luffy. Kami penggemar masakan Sanji," katanya.

"Zoro," jawab Zoro singkat saja.

Entahlah. Zoro seperti merasa ada yang akan direnggut paksa darinya. seperti sesuatu yang selama ini miliknya akan diambil oleh orang yang baru mengajaknya bersalaman ini. tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu. hanya semacam firasat.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Ace sambil merangkul pundak Zoro lagi, merapatkan tubuhnya pada Zoro.

Meski agak risih Zoro tetap cuek saja dan tetap menjawab, "Aktor laga."

"WOOAA!" Luffy, yang tiba-tiba berseru takjub, "Ace! Dia aktor. Kau kalah dengannya. Shishishishi…. Kau sudah main film apa saja?"

"Diam Luffy!" ujar Ace jengkel pada Luffy yang dibalas cekikikan, "Kau aktor betulan?" tanyanya kemudian pada Zoro

"Aku baru diterima salah satu agensi lagi dan baru akan casting lagi."

"Jangan merangkulnya, Ace. Dan ini makanan kalian," ujar Sanji yang tiba-tiba datang dari dapur lalu meletakkan piring lain di depan kedua orang tersebut yang langsung melahap makanan lezat buatan Sanji.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, marimo. Kakak beradik yang aneh. Selalu kemari lebih dulu setiap mereka baru kembali dari luar negeri," ujarnya pada Zoro. "Kali ini kalian kemana?" tanyanya pada kedua kakak beradik tersebut.

"Pulang kampung."

"Ah ya. Mereka baru kembali dari Brazil selama sebulan ini. Sejujurnya mereka juga ikut memodali restoranku ini pada awalnya. Makanya mereka boleh makan gratis sebanyak apapun di sini."

Zoro hanya mengangguk sesekali dan kemudian setelah benar-benar menghabiskana soju-nya, dia beranjak, "Aku mau tidur duluan, Sanji."

Zoro mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya Sanji dan beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Sanji bersama kedua kakak beradik itu. Harusnya tadi mereka makan berdua saja sebelum kedua orang yang sangat akrab dengan Sanji itu datang. Harusnya mereka bisa saling memaki seperti biasanya ketika minum soju. Dan dia akan membiarkan Sanji mabuk lebih dulu kemudian mengangkatnya ke kamarnya.

Sudahlah.

Zoro mematikan lampu kamarnya dan tidur.

.

ZoSanIsLove

.

Tidak ada hari-hari berikutnya tanpa kehadiran kedua orang tersebut, Ace dan Luffy. Zoro juga mulai terbiasa dengan leduanya. Meskipun rasa yang sama, yang seperti tidak rela sesuatunya direbut itu masih ada. Dan hari ini, rasanya Zoro ingin duduk lebih lama di tangga sungai itu daripada pulang. Dia punya kabar gembira. Bahwa dia berhasil diterima untuk ikut serta dalam produksi sebuah film laga. Dia sebenarnya ingin menceritakannya pada Sanji setibanya di restoran. Tapi mengingat pasti di sana ada kedua orang itu dia jadi malas.

Ace dan Luffy. Luffy sepertinya sangat sayang kepada Sanji. Lengket sekali pada koki blonde itu. kadang-kadang bahkan dia tidak segan mendaratkan ciuman gemas di pipi Sanji yang berakhir sebuah tendangan dari Sanji. Tapi tampaknya Luffy tidak peduli. Sementara Ace, meskipun lebih sering mengajak bicara Zoro, tapi tatapannya pada Sanji selalu punya arti yang berbeda. Zoro memang kurang peka. Tapi dia tahu arti tatapan itu. Apa mereka, Ace dan Luffy menyukai Sanji dnegan cara yang berbeda? Dan sepertinya Sanji juga terlihat marah ketika Ace berbicara dengan Zoro. Ah wajar kalau Sanji tidak menceritakannya kan. Di masa sekarang ini, hubungan seperti itu belum terlalu bagus untuk dipamerkan.

Deg!

Dan kenapa Zoro menjadi seperti marah begini? Ketika merasa Sanji bukan memilihnya begitu? Dia kan bukan anak remaja. Dan yang terpenting dia lelaki!

Zoro mengeluarkan sebilah katana dari tasnya. Sungai ini sepi. Dia lantas menebas angin sekuat tenaga, membuang energy negatifnya, menanangkan dirinya. Berulangkali. Dan setelah benar-benar kelelahan, Zoro lalu beranjak pulang setelah membeli setangkup hotdog karena dia merasa lapar sekali.

Seperti biasa, lampu restoran sudah mati. Zoro masuk lewat dapur dan langsung naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya. Dia tidak melihat Sanji di mana pun. Tapi ketika melewati kamar Sanji dia mendengar suara tawa tiga orang, Sanji dan Luffy dan Ace, maka lalu dia meneruskan langkah ke kamarnya dengan gontai. Sanji mungkin mengiranya belum akan pulang.

Zoro akan menutup pintu kamar di belakangnya ketika tiba-tiba pintu itu menjeblak terbuka lagi dan tampak Ace berdiri di ambangnya. Zoro mengernyit.

"Hei."

"Ace? Kau dan Luffy di sini?"

"_Well_, yeah. Aku masuk ya," ujar Ace dan langsung masuk saja tanpa diiyakan oleh Zoro.

Zoro tampak tidak peduli dan menyampirkan tasnya di sebelah lemari lalu bersiap mengganti kaosnya. Dia kemudian berbalik dan membiarkan Ace meneliti kamarnya. Ketika kedua tangannya diangkat ke atas untuk melepas kaosnya, sepasang tangan menangkup dadanya dari belakang.

"Badan yang bagus eh, Zoro," bisik Ace di telinga Zoro diikuti membelas dadanya.

Zoro bergidik dan gemetar, "Ace, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku oke."

"Melihatmu ketika pertama kali waktu itu entah kenapa membuatku ingin merasakanmu, Zoro," ujar Ace sambil masih bernapas di leher Zoro dan kedua tangannya yang mulai mencubiti dada Zoro diikuti mengecup leher Zoro.

Zoro tidak tahu rasa apa ini tapi dia sedikit….menikmatinya. Bagaimana kalau itu bukan Ace tapi Sanji?

Eh?

Zoro lantas berontak dan berusaha melepaskan Ace. Harga dirinya tiba-tiba seperti dilecut untuk mempertahankannya. Tapi semakin Zoro berontak semakin Ace mendorong dirinya dan kemudian Zoro sudah menempel di antara dinding dan Ace. Zoro bukan anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa yang sedang menindihnya tepat di bagian bawah tubuhnya. jangan bilang kalau Ace terangsang karena dia. Dan tiba-tiba tangan Ace sudah merangsek masuk ke dalam jins-nya. tidak bohong kalau dia merasa sedikit tegang karena perlakuan barusan

"Zoro…mari nikmati saja oke?" bisik Ace sensual sambil mulai menjilati telinga Zoro dan menghisap ketiga antingnya

Zoro menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang, "Tidak, Ace. Lepaskan aku. Bagaimana kalau Sanji—"

Dan pintu menjeblak terbuka dengan Sanji ada di sana.

"Hentikan Ace! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" ujarnya sengit.

Ace langsung melepaskan Zoro dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya. Kemudian mundur agak kikuk, "_Well_, Sanji, _sorry_… Tapi aku—"

"Keluar dari kamar ini, Ace," uajr Sanji kemudian. Dingin.

"Oke… oke…" Ace tampak tidak mau membantah.

Segera setelah Ace keluar, Sanji membanting pintu kamar dan meninggalkan Zoro yang melongo sendirian. Tak mengerti apapun. Zoro mendegar ada keributan di bawah. Tapi Zoro tidak mendengar jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan tubuhnya barusan, seperti sedang tidak sinkron dengan otaknya saja. _Well_, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin di posisi yang terhimpit. Dia ingin di posisi yang menghimpit tapi bukan dengan Ace. Dengan Sanji mungkin?

Gagasan aneh itu cepat-cepat ditepisnya. Dia lalu mengganti bajunya dengan kaos tidur. Dia cukup lelah hari ini dan tidak mau bertambah pusing dengan masalah seperti barusan. Pintu kamar Zoro membuka lagi ketika Zoro duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan bersiap mengangkat kaki. Sanji di sana. dengan wajah tak dapat ditebak.

"Mulai besok kau pindahlah dari tempat ini. Toh kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan kan."

Hanya itu lalu Sanji keluar dan Zoro membelalak heran mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Besok? Pindah? Akhirnya memang harus seperti itu kan? Maka Zoro akan menurut. Mungkin Sanji cemburu melihat Ace seperti tadi.

Baiklah. Boleh dia tidur dulu. Barang yang mau dibawa pundah juga tidak banyak. Besok pagi Zoro akan membereskan semuanya. Dia lalu jatuh terlelap sedetik setelah memejamkan matanya.

.

ZoSanIsLove

.

Zoro tidak pernah melihat wajah Sanji semerah itu. Kedua iris birunya sekana diselimuti oleh kabut nafsu. Dan Zoro mendengar kalau Sanji mendesahkan namanya. Keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka berdua. Zoro bergerak semakin cepat dan menikmati music yang diciptakan Sanji dnegan desahannya. Dan ketika Zoro mencapai titik kepuasannya dia hanya meneriakkan satu nama.

"SANJI!"

Dia lalu membuka mata perlahan dan melihat langit-langit berwarna putih. Sedetik kemudian kedua matanya membeliak kaget ketika menyadari kalau dia telah bermimpi tentang Sanji.

"Oh sial!"

Segera tanpa menunggu apapun Zoro melesat ke kamar mandi. Tak sampai sepuluh menit Zoro keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut hijaunya. Entah kenapa dia bisa bermimpi erotis demikian. Dengan Sanji pula. Zoro menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali demi mengusir perasaan tidak enaknya tersebut.

Bukannya ingin menyangkal kalau dia sebenarnya tertarik pada koki blonde itu. Tapi melihat apa yang didengarnya kemarin sepertinya dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk menempati sedikit tempat di hati Sanji. Dan perbuatan Ace kemarin bisa saja ingin membuat Sanji cemburu kan. Zoro menutup pintu kamarnya dan mulai mengepak barang-barang yang akan dibawanya pergi. Entah dia akan pergi ke mana. Menginap dua hari di agensi mungkin tidak masalah. Setelahnya bukan sulit menemukan kontrakan baru yang lebih dekat dengan agensinya.

"Kau sudah mengepak barangmu ya?"

Zoro menoleh dan mendapati Sanji berdiri di pintunya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari Sanji membuka pintunya. Koki itu menghirup rokoknya lalu kemudian menghembuskannya dengan gugup. Entah kenapa suara Sanji barusan terdengar gemetar di telinga Zoro. Dan sepenglihatan Zoro, mata Sanji agak bengkak.

Zoro tersenyum samar sambil melanjutkan memasukkan bajunya ke dalam tas pakaian, "Begitulah. Berniat membantu eh?"

Sanji tidak menyahut dan masuk ke dalam kamar lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur Zoro. Keheningan canggung menguasai mereka berdua. Zoro sudah memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Dan tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sanji.

"Maafkan aku soal kemarin. Seharusnya aku tidak berucap kasar padamu," ujar Sanji membuka percakapan.

Zoro ikut duduk di tepi tempat tidur, "No problem. Aku bisa tinggal dimana saja."

"Bukan…maksudku…tapi kau jangan salah sangka padaku dan Ace," ujar Sanji.

"Tak apa. Aku juga punya beberapa teman seperti itu," tukas Zoro berusaha memahami apa yang akan dikatakan Sanji.

Sanji menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya pertanda gugup, "Maksudku…bahkan seharusnya kau tidak pernah datang ke hidupku, marimo!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Zoro mengernyit.

Sanji baru akan bicara ketika Zoro berdiri marah, "Jika yang kau maksud adalah kau mengalami kerugian karena aku tinggal disini, maka tunggulah aku akan mengumpulkan uang kemudian membayar semuanya. Atau kau marah karena perlakuan Ace? Kau marah karena aku seolah merebut Ace? Aku tinggal pergi saja. beres kan?"

"Bukan!" Sanji ikut berdiri dan kecemasan tampak semakin terpeta di wajahnya.

Zoro semakin tidak mengerti, "Lalu apa?"

"Aku tidak mau kau ada disini karena aku jadi semakin menyukaimu, shithead! Aku takut kau jijik padaku kalau kau tahu!" teriak Sanji. "Ah sial," desisnya sejurus kemudian, pelan saja.

Zoro hanya berdiri diam. Mematung. Alisnya terangkat. Barusan tadi dia ingin meninju wajah koki blonde itu karena dia ternyata sungguh-sungguh mengusirnya. Tapi barusan dia mendengar pengakuan Sanji yang seperti gadis perawan menyatakan perasaan pada pemudanya. Dan Sanji bukan gadis perawan. Tapi pipinya tampak sedikit merona dan dia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan poninya. Berlagak hal barusan tidak pernah terjadi dia malah menghisap rokoknya lagi.

"Benarkah?"

Perlahan Zoro mendekati Sanji yang kelihatan semakin salah tingkah. Ditelusupkannya lengannya pada pinggul ramping si koki blonde itu sehingga mau tak mau Sanji menatap gusar padanya. Lalu Zoro mengambil rokok dari bibir Sanji dan membuangnya begitu saja ke lantai lalu menginjaknya.

Sanji tampak menelan ludah karena gugup, "Ma-Marimo… apa yang…"

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku ya?" tanya Zoro, merasa di atas angin. Rasanya mau tertawa keras melihat raut wajh Sanji tersebut tapi berusaha mati-matian mehannya. Momen ini tidak boleh rusak.

"Diamlah. Dan lupakan saja," jawab Sanji sambil menggeliat-geliat hendak melepaskan diri.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Zoro menggoda Sanji lagi, "sepertinya tidak melihat reaksimu yang seperti anak gadis."

Lalu Zoro mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sanji, mengecup lembut sisi bibir koki itu. sanji tampak memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Sanji…," bisiknya di telinga Sanji.

Gemetar, Sanji mau tak mau membuka mata.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku ketika aku memimpikanmu berkeringat di bawahku tadi malam. Jadi menurutmu aku harus apa?"

Kedua iris Sanji membesar. Tak percaya. Zoro tidak bohong kalau tadi dia memang memimpikan Sanji seperti katanya barusan. Dan ketika tubuh mereka semakin rapat dia bisa merasakan kalau pusat panas mereka berdua membesar dan terasa sakit. Tidak mau membuang waktu, Zoro mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Sanji dan memaksa memasuki mulutnya. Lengan Sanji yang tadi terkurung dalam pelukan Zoro sudah berpindah memeluk lehernya dan menarik Zoro semakin rapat, meminta lebih. Zoro mendorong Sanji ke atas tempat tidurnya dan mulai mengecup seluruh wajah, leher, dada Sanji.

Sebulan bersama membuat Zoro sadar kalau dia menginginkan Sanji, malaikat penolongnya. Bilang saja begitu. Dan sekarang tidak perlu kata-kata lebih banyak karena penerimaan Sanji akan perlakuannya sudah menjawab semuanya. Mungkin nanti dia akan bertanya tentang Ace dan Luffy. Tapi yang pasti sekarang mimpinya tadi pagi menjadi nyata. Dan rasa yang meraka miliki ternyata sama.

Di antara deru napas yang tersengal, Zoro membisikkan pada telinga Sanji, "Hey cook, I love you."

.

**The** **End**

.

Makasih udah mampir, readers. Bagi komennya dong di kotak review.


End file.
